


The truth comes out

by Scentsationalhands



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scentsationalhands/pseuds/Scentsationalhands
Summary: Why is Felicity really with Billy? How does that work in the future?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have several chapters written and a few ideas trying to escape my head and be out into writing but I haven't written in a couple years. I really need a beta. Anyone interested?

Coming soon.


End file.
